Grief, Anger and Dragon Fire
by Fangirlatyourservice
Summary: Long ago, a young elvish king and his wife were expecting a child. The husband was a kind and accepting king while the wife was a wise and caring woman. The mother died in childbirth, leaving the father to care for the beautiful girl. What will happen when 13 dwarves enter the girl's life? All works belong to J.R.R Tolkien, I only own the OC. I update every Saturday and Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, a young elvish king and his wife were expecting a child. The husband was a kind and accepting king while the wife was a wise and caring woman. The two would wake in the morn with no worries and fall asleep very much the same for the two ruled without a doubt and another child on their hands would make their rule perfect. One night, the wife woke and shook her husband awake.  
"My love, what is bothering you at this time of night?" He asked, propping himself up on the bed with his elbows.  
"The baby is coming." She whispered, grabbing her stomach in pain. He jumped out of bed, pulled on a robe and called for a healer. A elvish maiden ran inside and and to the queen's side.  
"My king, I need you to leave the room until this is over." The king nodded, kissed his wife on the forehead and left. The healer turned back to the queen and nodded. She placed a clean towel under the queen and pulled down the queen's underwear. She pushed the queen's nightgown up to her knees and nodded.  
"My queen, I need you to take a deep breath and push on the count of three, is that alright?" The queen took deep breaths and quickly nodded.  
"One..two...three...push!" The healer ordered as she stood at the end of the rather small bed. The queen hunched forward, grunting in pain once more. She fell back onto the pillows and gulped in air. A minute or so later the healer repeated the command and the queen hunched forward once more.  
"You are doing great, my queen. One more push, alright?" The healer looked up into the queen's faded ocean blue eyes. Sweat poured down her face and her breathing was quick. The queen screamed in pain as she pushed one more time before falling back on the pillows. The healer smiled as a scream, not an adult's scream, but a baby's scream filled the room. She cut the cord, cleaned the child off in the wash room and wrapped her in a warm blanket.  
"My queen, would you like to see your daughter?" The healer asked as she stood in the doorway of the wash room. No response. She looked up to see the queen lying in the bed, her breathing ceased, her limbs limp.  
"My king, come quick!" The healer called, rushing to the bed. The king rushed inside and knelt down beside the bed.  
"My queen, my life, my love, please do not leave me. I cannot wake without you, I cannot fall asleep without you… please." He pleaded, holding her limp hand. He sat there for about a minute or so before standing and turning to the healer who held his daughter in her arms. He gently pulled the bundle from the healer's arms. The baby yawned and wrapped her small hand around her father's finger.  
"My little Vanya…"

King Thranduil walked up the spiral stairs and sat on his throne. The Elvish Guard left this morn to investigate the rumors of men in the forest. Vanya and Legolas, his dear children, tagged along. The sun broke through the trees, it was noon.  
"Ada, here are the prisoners you have requested." Vanya and Legolas spoke in unison, leading the Elvish Guard toward the throne. 13 men stood in the center of the group, blindfolds covering their eyes.  
"Remove the blindfolds." The King requested, standing up from the throne. The men of the Elvish Guard removed the blindfolds and stepped back. The Elvish King, his children by his side, stood at least a foot or so from the leader of the group.  
"State your purpose for entering the forest and disturbing the peace." The King ordered.  
"My friends and I were starving and went in search for food." The dwarf explained, glaring up at the elf.  
"State your real purpose for disturbing peace in the forest."  
"I told you, my friends and I were starving and went in search for food."  
"I will hear no more. I want these men thrown into the dungeons until one wishes to confess." The King ordered with a wave of the hand. He returned to his throne, sitting down and watching as the Elvish Guard dragged the dwarves to the dungeons. Legolas retreated to his room, leaving his little sister and father alone in the throne room.  
"Ada, the dwarves were passing through and are innocent."  
"No, the dwarves have disturbed peace in the Woodland Realm."  
"The dwarves were searching for food and you'd do the same if you were in their shoes." The princess argued, a low growl ending her sentence.  
"The dwarves are guilty of disturbing peace and will be sentenced to death if no one confesses by the third night." He shouted, standing up from his throne and approaching his daughter. Vanya turned to leave but her father grabbed her wrist.  
"I am sorry, my child." He apologized.  
"It's alright…" She whispered, looking down at the leaf covered ground. He placed a hand on her chin, causing her to look up at her father and smile.  
"You remind me of your mother. She was strong, kind, and determined, like you." He pulled his daughter into his arms.  
"My little Vanya…"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanya returned to her room and placed her weapons beside the nightstand. She walked over to the washroom, wet a fresh towel and washed the dirt off her face. She folded the towel up and placed it beside the sink before returning to her bed. She twisted the necklace that hung from her neck as she lay on the bed. A knock on the door caused the necklace to fall against her skin.

"Princess Vanya, it is time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Footsteps faded down the hall as the servant left. Vanya leaned up and walked to the door, placing her hand on the golden handle. She opened the door and peeked down the hall before stepping out of her room, closing the door behind her. She sped down the hall and down to the cells, hoping no one would catch her. She walked down the cell hall, looking in each cell for the dwarves.

"Princess, what are you doing down here?" A guard asked, causing Vanya to stop in her tracks. She turned, grabbing the elf's neck with one hand and pulling both arms behind his back with the other, pushing him against the stone wall.

"I am down here for business. If you tell a living soul of this night, I will make sure to rip your tongue out by the morn." She threatened before releasing the Guard, grabbing his cell keys in the process. She stood there for a moment watching as the guard ran down the hall.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind her. She turned and noticed a figure sitting against the wall in the back. She unlocked the cell door and entered, closing it behind her.

"Princess Vanya, daughter of King Thranduil and Queen Rhiannon." She introduced herself with a small nod.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain and Adyia."

"I am here to help you."

"I'm not taking help from an elf."

"I understand you are on an adventure to reclaim your homeland. I have lived here my entire life, I know every brick, every step. I can help you escape if you could trust me." Vanya whispered as the dwarf looked down at the cold ground. The two sat there in the cell together for what seemed like forever until he spoke.

"Fine, I'll join in but if you dare betray me or my kin, I will come back here for you." Thorin growled, leaning forward.

"Alright…" She whispered before standing up and walking to the cell door.

"We are alike in many ways. I just want you to understand." Vanya whispered as she left. She locked the cell behind her and placed the keys on the hook. She returned to her room and fell onto her bed.

_The sun was breaking through the clouds and beaming down on the many different flowers. Vanya stood there before her mother, Rhiannon. Her hair flowed down to her waist and her eyes glowed an electric blue. She wore a simple green dress with forest green arm guards and tan gloves. She smiled upon seeing her daughter._

_"Hello there, Vanya."_

_"Hello there, mom."_

_The two ran toward each other and held onto each other for some time before letting go. Tears began to form in Rhiannon's eyes._

_"I have waited for ages to meet you."_

_"The same, mom."_

_"Come, I must show you a special place." She summoned her daughter forward, grabbed her hands and closed her eyes. The two teleported to a beautiful, clear lake with many types of fish. Rhiannon led her daughter under a tree by the lake and pulled her down onto the soft grass with her._

_"I have a feeling there is something you want to tell me but you do not know how…" Vanya whispered._

_"Vanya, you are the daughter of Rivendell and of Mirkwood. My parents, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, lived happily in Rivendell with my brothers and sister, your aunts and uncles. Thranduil's parents lived in Mirkwood with him and kept the forest healthy. We didn't know each other but everything changed when your grandparents decided they'd visit Rivendell." She explained to her daughter._

_"You are telling me I am related to the wisest elves in all of Middle Earth but I'm also related to the fiercest?" Vanya asked to which her mother nodded._

_"Have you discovered your power or talent?" Rhiannon asked, looking over to her daughter._

_"No, I'm supposed to have a power?" Vanya asked, clearly confused._

_"Yes, you are related to Lady Galadriel, you must have something." She laughed._

_"No, I don't…" Vanya whispered to her mother. Rhiannon frowned but put her smile back on and placed herself in front of her daughter. She placed a hand on her daughter's forehead and one over her heart. She closed her eyes and whispered something in elvish before opening her eyes._

_"You have the knowledge and power of all the elves related to you. You have been gifted with telepathy, precognition, and faith healing." Rhiannon smiled before looking up to the sky. Darkness began to devour the clouds and sunshine._

_"Vanya, you must go." Rhiannon whispered, looking down at her daughter._

_"I do not want to leave you."_

_"You must go!" Rhiannon ordered her daughter. Vanya closed her eyes and thought of home._

Vanya shot straight up, sweat pouring down her face. She sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"It was only just a dream, Vanya." She whispered to herself before falling back onto the pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I am here with chapter 3 of Grief, Anger and Dragon Fire! Thank you for the favorites, follows and review. I was with a friend last night and this morning so I couldn't post. I double-spaced for one of the readers but I won't point them out because I'm afraid I'll embaress them. I do that sometimes... but here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

Vanya hopped out of bed and dressed into a forest green kirtle, white leggings and forest green lace up boots. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled on her dark green arm guards and tan fingerless gloves before slipping her bow over her back and clipping the arrow carrier 'round her waist. She left the room and walked down to the courtyard where Legolas and Tauriel were, discussing the next perimeter check that would take place this morn.

"Good morning, brother." She greeted with a soft smile.

"Good morning, sister." Legolas turned, returning the smile.  
"How are you?" She asked.

"Good, I was just discussing important matters with Tauriel." He motioned to the red-headed elf standing behind him.

"I had the strangest of dreams last night but that must be saved for another time. I will leave you two to discuss your 'important matters.'" Vanya laughed, nodding her head and she left toward the cells.

"She is quite odd, my friend." Tauriel pointed out as the princess left.

"I do agree with you." Legolas nodded.

The hall was clear, no guards in sight. Vanya ran down and grabbed the keys off the hook before continuing down to the leader's cell. She unlocked it and continued to unlock the other cells.

"Go down to the port and hop into the barrels. I will meet you there as soon as I can, I promise. Go!" She commanded, pushing the dwarves in the direction of the port. She locked the cells back up and placed the keys back on the hook. Two elves approached her from the other end of the hall.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" One asked, his hands placed behind his back.

"I was just taking a walk, no worries." She assured the first elf.

"You shouldn't walk alone, the port is an open entrance to the palace and is dangerous." The second elf spoke up.

"I will be fine." She chuckled.

"Thorin, do not be alarmed. Are you in the barrels?" Vanya asked mentally.

"Yes, we are ready if you are." He answered.

"I do believe the barrels are waiting to be sent at the port." Vanya smiled.

"Aye, you are right." The first elf said, looking to the second elf. The two elves led the princess down the hall to the port. The two elves approached the barrels and stood there for a moment before pushing them out into the river.

"Where is this load heading?"

"Laketown, I believe."

Vanaya stepped behind the two and noticed an empty barrel sitting under the dropout. She backed up, fastened her bow and carrier before running through the two elves, falling down the drop out and landing into the barrel.

"Princess, what are you doing?" The first elf asked, pushing himself up off his knees.

"Travelling!" She laughed, waving goodbye. She held onto the rim of the barrel as the rapids turned the barrel every direction. She felt the rapids slow and a pair of large hands lift her up out of the barrel, placing her on the ground.

"Everyone, this is Princess Vanya, the lass that saved us from her father. We have a few minutes to rest... introduce yourselves." Thorin nodded to the princess before looking up ahead.

"Prince Fili…"

"Prince Kili…"

"Dwalin…"

"Balin…"

"Bifur…"

"Bofur…"

"Bombur…"

"Ori…"

"Nori…"

"Dori…"

"Oin…"

"Gloin…"

"...At your service!" The 12 dwarves shouted, bowing in unison.

"I have found a path, lets go." Thorin ordered, causing all the dwarves to turn. It was a long walk down the dirt path but soon enough, the group discovered the town.

"State your name." The guards ordered Thorin, Fili and Kili who led the group.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and these are my heirs, Fili and Kili." The two guards standing at the gate looked at each other before nodding.

"King Thorin Oakenshield, please enter. The Master will be with you in a few." The Guard nodded. The Co. walked through the gates and stood in the center of the town.

"King Thorin Oakenshield II, I heard you have arrived and I came as soon as I could. I will have servants escort you to your rooms. A feast shall be prepared tonight in your honor." With those words, he left.

The servants escorted the Co. to a main building and up the stairs. A servant escorted the Princess to a room beside Fili and Kili's room.

Vanya sat down on the bench in front of the bed as a second servant came in with a handful of dresses. She placed the dresses on the bed and left.

"What will you be wearing to the feast, princess?" The remaining servant asked, looking down at the dresses.

"I'll wear this one." Vanya picked up a beautiful forest green ball gown and carried it into the washroom. She came out a few minutes after, twirling in her dress.

"Let's do your hair, you wouldn't want it to look like an orc got tangled in, would you?" The servant laughed.

Vanya sat down on the bench in front of the mirror and watched as the servant played with her hair. In a few minutes, her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs left out to cover her left eye.

"Go, the others are waiting."

I hope you liked this chapter! Please scroll down to the box below and write down advice, ideas and requests. I'll make sure I read them and fulfill the request/advice/idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry if this is so late. I am tired and I couldn't figure out how to fill this chapter. I hope you like it, sorry it sucks. **

Vanya picked up her skirt and walked down the long staircase. Prince Fili met her at the bottom and bowed. His hair was braided back neater than before and he wore a royal blue tunic with dark brown trousers.

"Princess Vanya, you look beautiful tonight."

"Prince Fili, thank you. You look quite handsome on this night." She placed her small hand in his large hand. He bent down and kissed her hand softly before coming back up. The two linked arms and walked to the Dining Hall where the feast was to be held.

"Prince Fili and Princess Vanya have arrived." The servants announced in a soft voice.

The two approached the others sitting at a long, brown table. Fili pulled out a chair beside him for the princess and allowed her to sit.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He sat down beside her and nodded to his brother who sat across from him and to his uncle who sat across from the princess.

"Let's eat, my friends." The Master laughed.

Vanya looked at everything on the table, it was all meat. She sat there for a moment looking at the options.

"Vanya, is something wrong?" Fili whispered into her ear. She sighed, looking down at her plate before looking into his light green eyes.

"I don't eat meat." She whispered to him. He nodded and waved a servant to the table. He whispered in her ear and looked into her eyes before she left. The servant returned moments later with a salad.

"Princess Vanya, a meal made for you." The servant nodded to the princess as the plate was placed before the princess, causing the few dwarves at her end of the table to look at her as the servant left.

"Elves don't eat meat like dwarves don't eat green food. If you were honourable, you would respect it." Fili spoke up before continuing his meal.

"Thank you, Fili." Vanya whispered.

"You're welcome, Vanya." Fili whispered back with a smile.

Everyone finished the meal without complaint. The Master wiped his mouth with a white as snow napkin and stood from his chair.

"I have heard dwarves do know how to feast and they have shown me so but do they know how to celebrate?" The Master laughed as a few men walked in and began playing their instruments. The dwarves stood and broke off, either going to dance or drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Fili asked as Vanya wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I've never danced before, I don't know how to dance." She admitted, placing the napkin beside her plate.

"I'll lead, don't worry." He smiled, pulling her out of her seat and onto the dance floor. He lead her in a tango-like dance before twirling her and pulling her close. As the song ended, he dipped her to the ground. He looked into her eyes for a moment before pulling her back up into his arms. The two stood there for a moment, breathing heavily as the song switched.

"Thanks for the dance." She laughed.

"You're welcome." He smiled, his dimples showing.

"I must turn in for the night." The princess nodded, smoothing out her dress.

"I must too." The prince's smiled faded.

"Goodnight, Fili."

"Goodnight, Vanya."

Vanya left the Dining Hall and returned to her room. She slipped out of her dress and into some warm night clothes before falling onto the bed in a deep sleep.

Fili met his uncle on the other side of the Dining Hall. The two sat down on a bench and watched the dancers in silence until the prince spoke.  
"Uncle, what do you think of Vanya?" Fili asked, looking over to his uncle.

"She is a kind, wise and fierce elf. She has helped us out of a bad situation and I respect her for that, I do. She is different from the others." Thorin nodded.

"I'm glad you don't hate her." Fili laughed.

"I couldn't hate a friend, could I?" Thorin smiled, taking a swig of his ale. Fili patted his uncle on the back before standing up.

"I must take my leave. I am quite tired after that dance." Fili yawned to which his uncle laughed. Fili walked up to his room, pulled of his tunic and boots and fell onto the bed.

**That's all folks! If you could, go down to the box below and write ideas, requests and/or advice! It helps! I'll see you all Saturday!**


End file.
